Brent Spiner
Nombre Completo: Brent Jay Spiner Biografía Nacido el 2 de febrero de 1949 en Houston, Texas, hijo de Jack y Sylvia Spiner, quienes habían fundado y manejaban una fábrica de muebles. Jack Spiner falleció a los 29 años de problemas renales, cuando el pequeño Brent tenía 10 meses de edad. Cuando tenía 6 años, su madre vuelve a contraer matrimonio con Sol Mintz, quien adoptó a Brent y a su hermano mayor, Ron (fallecido en febrero de 1997). Pese a que el matrimonio se disolvió 7 años después, y su madre volvió a contraer enlace, Brent siguió utilizando el apellido de su padrastro hasta 1975. En su infancia, Brent se entretenía cada tarde escuchando la completísima colección musical de su padrastro, por lo que sus gustos musicales se definieron por Frank Sinatra, Judy Garland, Nat King Cole, banquete musical que le dió la inspiración para grabar su propio disco de viejos temas musicales de los '40 en 1991 ""Ol' Yellow Eyes Is Back", donde participan sus compañeros de "The Next Generation". Además, se hizo un fanático ávido de películas de cine, llegando a ver hasta tres filmes por día, siendo su preferida "The Investigators" con John Wayne. Sus inicios en la actuación pueden ubicarse en su educación secundaria, cuando concurría a la Bellaire High School de Texas, de donde se gradúa en 1968. Allí conoció a su mentor, el profesor de drama Cecil Pickett, quien contribuyó al desarrollo actoral de Brent y sus compañeros de clase, entre los que se pueden destacar los actores (y hermanos) Randy Quaid y Dennis Quaid. Luego de la graduación, Brent siguió a su profesor a la Universidad de Houston, pero dos años más tarde, va a probar fortuna a Nueva York... claro que para subsistir tiene que manejar un taxi durante 6 meses. La década del 70 lo pasa trabajando de actor de tiempo completo en numerosas producciones de Broadway y "Off-Broadway", y algunos trabajos menores en televisión, principalmente telefilmes. En comienzos de los '80 se lo puede ver como uno de los fans que esperan a Woody Allen en el filme "Stardust Memoires", y en su único (hasta ahora) rol protagónico en el film independiente "Rent Control" (1981). En 1984, cuando viaja a Los Angeles para presentar la obra "The Little Shop of Horror", se establece definitivamente allí, y es cuando sus trabajos en televisión empiezan a ser numerosos, como en la miniserie "Robert Kennedy & His Times" (1985), "Crime of Innocence" (1985), "Manhunt for Claude Dallas" (1986), "Family Sins" (1987) y en el personaje recurrente de Bob Wheeler en la serie "Night Court" (1987). Es en este estado de cosas que Brent accede al casting de "The Next Generation". Gene Roddenberry inmediatamente lo asigna al rol de Data, después de ser convencido por Bob Justman que Patrick Stewart, a quien le había asignado el rol previamente, tenía que ser el Capitán del Enterprise. Pero el aspecto del androide no estaba definido aún, por lo que tuvo que pasar por... ¡treinta y seis!!! pruebas de maquillaje para determinar el tono de piel del Teniente Comandante. Michael Westmore estuvo indeciso entre el tono "rosado de chicle globo" y el gris plomizo de barco, hasta que se definió por el suave tono dorado y los lentes de contacto amarillos. En un primer momento, Spiner discutió bastante con Gene acerca del maquillaje: "Si usted podría hacer una criatura que tenga movimientos humanos, piense como humano y actúe como humano... ¿por qué no puede hacer la piel humana", a lo que Roddenberry retrucaba "¿Por qué no piensa que lo que usted tiene no es mejor que la piel humana?". Roddenberry desarrolló el personaje de Data de dos fuentes previas: La personalidad ingenua y casi infantil del androide está basada en "Questor", el androide del piloto de la fallida serie "The Questor Tapes", de 1974, que iba a mostrar la historia de un androide que busca a su creador, desaparecido misteriosamente... En otro orden, el deseo de Data de entender a los humanos y sus emociones corresponde al vulcano Xon, el reemplazante de Spock en el proyecto de volver a realizar la Serie Original en 1977, "Star Trek Phase II". En "Encounter at Farpoint", Riker llama humorísticamente a Data "Pinocho", y en entrevistas posteriores Brent tomaría esta humorada para definir a su personaje: "El es una máquina que está enamorada de los seres humanos, siente fascinación por los seres humanos... en el transcurso de "The Next Generation" espero que él conseguirá finalmente estar más cerca de ellos". Otro de los paralelos que se han hecho en esos comienzos es con el personaje de Rutger Hauer, Roy Batti en "Blade Runner", pero Spiner bromeaba al respecto: "Si, tiendo a pensar que soy el Rutger Hauer de esta serie... pero después tengo que pensar cómo es Rutger Hauer en la vida real, llamativamente hermoso, irresistible para las mujeres, jeje..." En realidad no estaba muy alejado de la realidad, puesto que a partir de la serie, recibió más de 50 proposiciones matrimoniales por correo. A pesar de esta atención, Spiner siempre fue una persona reservada, renuente a dar entrevistas y a participar de las inevitables convenciones en Estados Unidos (la primera a la que asistió fue recien en 1989), pero sus compañeros de "The Next..." lo reconocen como una persona divertida, cálida y con un permanente sentido de humor, lo que le permitía a todos sobrellevar las sesiones de 12 a 17 horas de grabación de un episodio. Entre ellos lo reconocían por el apodo de "Zippy the Droid", y tanto Marina Sirtis como Patrick Stewart lo eligieron como padrino de bodas, al tiempo que su ahijado es el hijo de Gates McFadden. Al cancelarse la producción de la serie, Brent no tuvo trabajos destacados, si exceptuamos sus trabajos de reparto en los filmes "Independence Day", "Phenomenom" con John Travolta y "I Am Sam" con Sean Penn. En 1994 participó en una alocución de "La Guerra de los Mundos" junto a Gates McFadden, Wil Wheaton, Dwight Schultz, Armin Shimerman, Jerry Hardin (el "Mark Twain" de "Arrow"), Leonard Nimoy y dirigidos por John DeLancie. En 1996 contrajo enlace con la publicista Loree McBride, y el 29 de Junio de 2002 fue padre de un hijo, Jackson. Trabajos en ST: *'Serie "Star Trek: The Next Generation" (1987/1994) - Teniente Comandante Data' *TNG - "Datalore" (114)(1988) - Lore *TNG - "Brothers" (177)(1990) - Lore / Dr. Noonien Soong *TNG - "Birthright - Part I" (242)(1993) - Dr. Noonien Soong *TNG - "Descent - Part I" (252)(1993) - Lore *TNG - "Descent - Part II" (253)(1993) - Lore *TNG - "Inhteritance" (262)(1993) - Dr. Noonien Soong *Film "Star Trek VII: Generations" (1994) - Teniente Comandante Data *Film "Star Trek VIII: First Contact" (1996) - Teniente Comandante Data *Film "Star Trek IX: Insurrection" (1998) - Teniente Comandante Data *Film "Star Trek X: Nemesis" (2002) - Teniente Comandante Data / B4 *ENT - "Borderland" (180)(2004) - Doctor Arik Soong *ENT - "Cold Station 12" (181)(2004) - Doctor Arik Soong *ENT - "The Augments" (182)(2004) - Doctor Arik Soong *ENT - "These Are The Voyages..." (198)(2005) - Teniente Comandante Data (voz)(no acreditado) Otros Trabajos de ST: *Video-Juego "Star Trek: The Next Generation - A Final Unity" (1995) - Teniente Comandante Data (Voz) *Video-Juego "Star Trek: Generations" (1997) - Teniente Comandante Data (voz) *Video-Juego "Star Trek: Hidden Evil" (1999) - Teniente Comandante Data (voz) *Video-Juego "Star Trek: Away Team" (2001) - Teniente Comandante Data (voz) *Video-Juego "Star Trek: Bridge Commander" (2001) - Teniente Comandante Data (voz) *Film "Star Trek X: Nemesis" (2002) - Escritor Otros Trabajos Destacados: *Film "Stardust Memories" (1980) - Fan en Lobby de Hotel *Serie "Hill Street Blues" (1985) - Larry Stein en ep. "The Life and Time of Dominic Florio Jr." *Serie "The Twilight Zone" (1986) en ep. "Dead Run" *Film "Corrina, Corrina" (1994) - Brent Whiterspoon *Serie "Gargoyles" (1994) - Puck (Voz) *Video-Juego "Chronomaster" (1995) - Milo (Voz) *Film "Independence Day" (1996) - Dr. Brakish Okun *Film "Phenomenom" (1996) - Dr. Bob Niedorf *Serie "The Outer Limits" (1996) - en ep. "The Deprogrammers" *Film "Out of Sea" (1997) - Gil Godwyn *Film "South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut" (1999) - Conan O'Brien (Voz) *Telefilm "Geppetto" (2000) - Stromboli *Film "I Am Sam" (2001) - Vendedor de Zapatos *Film "The Master of Disguise" (2002) - Bowman *Serie "Frasier" (2003) - "Albert" en ep. "Lilith Needs a Favor" *Serie "Friends" (2004) - "Campbell" en ep. "The One with Princess Consuela" Reconocimientos: *Ganador del Premio "Saturn" de la Academia de Film de Ciencia Ficción, Fantasía y Horror de los Estados Unidos, en el rubro "Mejor Actor de Reparto", por su rol de Data en el film "Star Trek VIII: First Contact" (1996) *Nominado al "Golden Satellite Award" en el rubro "Mejor Trabajo de Actuación en Miniserie o Telefilm" por el telefilm "Introducing Dorothy Dandridge" (1999) Fuentes: *The Internet Movie Database *Brent Spiner Central - de Diane Mc Carthy *Página de Daisy Young *Brent Spiner - por Laura Elliot *Hypertrek *Star Fleet Library